The present disclosure relates to media devices, and more specifically, to magnetic tape drives.
Magnetic tape drives are used for data storage. Magnetic tape drives read and write data to a magnetic tape by moving the magnetic tape across a tape drive head. The tape drive head typically maintains physical contact with the magnetic tape as the magnetic tape moves.